Hermione's Diaries: The New Beginning (On Hiatus)
by Honeyburst
Summary: She can't believe she is a witch! But her troubles are far from over, when destiny takes over, it stears her on a path that nobody could have ever predicted, leaving her in a place too good to be true, but not for long, legends of those who came before, and her heritage remain in the balance. Learn everything from her POV, the on e who changed it all.
1. August 28th

August 28th

Dear Diary,

I was finally accepted into an magically advanced school for gifted learners, like me. It's just not what I expected though. I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (I'm a witch!). It struck my parents' fancy. Of course, this is what they have been hoping for, since I love sending applications to far-off schools, hoping I get in. I wondered if it was some sort of prank. It wasn't. I tried to tell the neighborhood kids that I was accepted into an magically advanced school, but they just laughed, and called me a freak. I began to look at my list of supplies right away (of course), and realized I would never find some of this stuff at any store I knew of.

My parents met a man named Professor Dumbledore this afternoon (the Headmaster *squeal*) and told them that he would take me to the secret shopping mall for wizards and witches. Would wizards really have a shopping mall? I mean, it seems absurd! I can't really see myself going around with a bunch of men from a fairy tale book, with long beards, wands, and staffs, walking around a mall like there is in London. I really wonder if all the wizards look that way, especially the boys. Anyway, the mysterious boy who lives down the street began to look at me like I finally understood something once he had heard the news of my acceptance. Of course, I have never met him in my entire life, but he acts like it anyway, and it confuses me why he does this. I believe his name is Sean, or possibly Sal.

I really don't know what I should be feeling. I am excited to go to Hogwarts this year and see what educational values it has. One thing I don't understand is why I didn't see anything that would be needed for reading or math classes that I know of. There is also nothing about electives either. At least I don't have to worry about seeing all the ridiculous boys who are bragging about going to Smeltings. It's a revolting school, I must say. Although, there is a cute blond haired boy who I saw got his acceptance letter from that school. At least I won't have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of him.

I looked up Hogwarts on mummy's computer this afternoon, after Dumbledore left, and it found nothing at all. It really seemed like a waste of wi-fi to look it up. How am I going this 'school' if it's not on the internet?

At least I can make some new friends at this school, since I currently have zero from the accident at Joanne's party. I still can't believe that she's still mad at me for throwing up all over her bed at the sleepover, of course, her father bought for her in France. Maybe she should get over it. Now, she's friends with Patsy Prongs from the old elementary school, the girl was held back twice in fourth grade! I hope this will be a good time for a new opportunity at a new school. I'm so excited, and so confused, at the same time.

I decided to get some orange-ginger tea from the cafe a little down the road (to calm my nerves you see). Of course Patsy was there, and said this "Hey look, it's the ugly little dork from down the street. I heard she got accepted into a school for witchcraft. I bet they'll burn her to the stake once she arrives." Everybody laughed at me. My face turned as red as a strawberry. I raced into a the bushes in front of the shop after that, without paying for the tea. A couple minutes later, after I saw Patsy leave the shop, I went back in and paid for the tea. I was humiliated, and dragged my feet home, ruining my shoes. I got home just in time for dinner and my parents had asked where I had been. I told them I was getting tea with some friends at the cafe, and it took a little longer than I expected for them to take this in. They had no idea that I was friendless. Mum looked at dad and he shrugged.

At this moment, I am under my bed covers, with a flashlight to help me see so I can write. It's been one of the most utterly horrible, scary, and amazing days of my life. I guess I will write in this diary about my adventures at Hogwarts, school of mystery! I can't wait for a new beginning.

-Hermione Granger, new and improved, future witch


	2. August 29th

August 29

Dear Diary,

I went shopping at the 'wizard mall' with the mysterious Professor Dumbledore. He is an odd man, looks very old, has a huge silver beard, and wears a weird old robe. Who wears robes anyway? According to Joanne, robes are so out of fashion, but of course I don't listen to her anymore. He came to pick me up this morning, and I had decided to write my will and leave it in my desk (in case he really would burn me at the stake [I am weird I know!]). He took me to a the closest train station, which was a little under a half a mile away. We walked until we reached the entrance. We got on the train to go a little farther into London. We arrived, and we walked toward this place called the Leaky Cauldron.

When we went inside, a bunch of people came over to greet Dumbledore. He said that we had business to take care of, and rushed me out to the back of the building. At the back, there was a brick wall, he tapped 4 bricks in an odd pattern. Once he finished, the wall began to shake, and a doorway had appeared! An entire line of wizard and witch shops aligned until you could see a large vault of some sorts. On the front of the vault, it said Gringotts Bank..

I looked around, and saw a bookshop, potion shop, animal shop (how I would love to get an owl), even a quill and parchment shop. I am expected to write with a quill, ink and parchment. Wow. That was going through my brain as I looked around in surprise. While I looked, I saw a wand shop (Ollivanders). As I was looking at the wand shop, I thought, _Is this a joke?_

The profesor then explained that since that I was 'muggle' born (a person who is magical, but does not have magical parent{s}), he would get me started on my own vault for school (Vault 561). He gave me a key and told me he would give me 200 galleons (whatever those are). We went up to one of the creatures there (they were goblins, *wow*), and he took us to a room where there was a cart. We hopped in, and when we began our journey, we went faster then I had ever gone before. I began to scream until we reached the vault with my number on it. The creatures had put in the money before we arrived, so I took about 5o of the currency, not knowing how much it was worth. There were three different colors of coins, gold, silver, and bronze. Apparently wizards do not use paper money, what a surprise. They must save trees! (*yay*)

When we finally got out of Gringotts, we went to various stores to find my supplies. I got basic potion ingredients, ink, quills, and parchment. (I almost got joke items, but the Professor was with me)

At the wand shop Mr. Ollivander was like "hmm" the whole time. Dreadful if I do say so myself. But the best thing was my wand, 10¾", vine wood, with a dragon heartstring in the middle. (Dumbledore had gone for ice cream)

When we went to a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We finally purchased the robes, which was one of the last items on the list. Dumbledore took me to the most glorious place on Earth, Flourish and Blotts (a bookstore). I was delighted to find millions of books inside. Once I had purchased the books necessary for the school year, I found a couple extras and purchased them with the leftover money I had.

We finally left and arrived home a couple hours later (I couldn't help but notice a boy with red hair and freckles looking at me). Mummy and daddy were delighted to see me happy with the books I had bought. Dumbledore said that he would find a family to go with me to the train station on September 1. He also said they would come out of our chimney (what!), so mummy didn't bother to vacuum the carpets when she found out. (yeah!)

I'm super excited to go to Hogwarts, I almost forgot about Patsy and Joanne. I stayed up late reading, and found out a lot of spells and histories of the wizarding world I am going to enter in 2 days. I tried out some spells and they worked fantastic. I hope that if they have yearbooks there, I bet I will be called 'the most likely to succeed'. It suits me rather well. I read about this super cute boy named Harry James Potter. He seems like the type of guy that would fall in love with me. Maybe he will want to be more than friends?!

-Hermione Granger, future successful witch. ❤

(with a boyfriend)

Ps Diary: I am not a stalker, just because I know Harry's full name. That's the author's fault.


End file.
